A Guilty Pleasure
by puja911
Summary: Rencana Kagami dan Kuroko untuk berlibur dan memperkenalkan Kuroko pada kerabat Kagami di Kyoto harus berakhir dengan tragedi hanya karena obsesi berlebihan seseorang pada Kuroko./ "...kisah cinta segitiga yang berakhir menjadi tragedi..." / Over obsesive!Akashi, One sided!AkaKuro KagaKuro. Warn: Unbeta, Typo berlabihan, adsurd, and many more. Just take a look if you interested...


_Your voice is like songs to me, __**Your scream is like lullaby to me.**_

_Your smile is like light to me, __**Your tears is like diamond to me.**_

_Your white skin is like a milk , __**Your red blood is like my wine.**_

_I will always protect you, __**I will make you to be mine.**_

_I will make you happy, __**I will give you a pleasure, a pleasure that makes you guilty.**_

_**A pleasure that is like drugs to you, a drugs that makes you will do anything I says.**_

_._

_._

* * *

**puja911 present:**

**A Guilty Pleasure**

**In**

**Kuroko no Basuke FanFiction**

**Disclaimer: **Semua chara yang ada di sini bukan milik saya, tapi milik **Tadatoshi Fujimaki **sensei, dan saya **tidak** memiliki apa pun selain **ide** cerita ini.

**Warning: **Abal, gaje, OOC, EYD bikin sakit mata yang baca,Typo, Typo, Typo, bahasa aneh, BL (Boys Love), Shounen Ai, dan teman-teman yang lainnya.

Over obsessive!Akashi

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: **One sided!AkaKuro, KagaKuro

**AN: **Author absud datang lagi dengan cerita yang gak kalah absurd. Emm, sebenarnya saya sudah lama punya ide plot dari cerita ini, tapi kerena efek samping dari tugas yang menggunung jadinya kelupaan deh. Oh iya, mulai Selasa besok saya akan berperang melawan para soal dalam perang besar yang bernama UTS. Oh my god, dan karena sampai detik ini saya masih dikejar-kejar sama yang namanya DeadLine tugas, dari pada setress mikirin tugas yang tak berujung saya iseng-iseng ngetik dan *tada* ini lah hasilnya. Gomen, jika terlalu absurd karena quick typing dan saya juga gak ACC lagi. Ok, daripada kelamaan…

Let the story begin…..

.

.

* * *

Cuaca yang cerah di musim semi memang merupakan waktu yang tepat untuk mengajak keluar orang yang kalian kasihi, entah itu keluarga, teman, bahkan kekasih. Apalagi pada saat musim liburan seperti sekarang ini, banyak orang yang keluar rumah hanya untuk merasakan hangatnya sinar matahari. Tak terkecuali seorang Kagami Taiga, seorang dengan surai Deep Red yang senada dengan irisnya itu kini tengah menunggu sang ekhem-kekasih-ekhem tepat di depan pagar rumah sang pujaan hati. Mengenakan kaos merah lengan pendek dan celana hitam panjang dan sepatu sport berwarna biru gelap.

Sudah sekitar 30 menit ia hanya berdiri didepan pagar itu. Karena saking gugupnya ia bahkan tidak dapat menekan bel yang saat ini tepat berada didepannya. Gugup? Ya, setaip kali Kagami mengajak kekasihnya kencan, ia selalu mengalami serangan gugup tingkat siaga satu. Lihat saja matanya yang memerah pertanda semalam ia tidak tidur dengan nyenyak.

'Sebaiknya aku beritahu dia lewat e-mail saja, kalau aku sudah menunggu di depan rumah.' Batinnya frustasi karena gugup. Seakan menyetujui pikirannya yang barusan, Kagami langsung mengeluarkan ponsel merahnya dan mengetikan beberapa kata. Tetepi sesaat sebelum ia menekan tombol _send_, ia dikejutkan oleh suara seseorang yang berasal dari sampingnya.

"Maaf telah menunggu lama, Kagami-kun." Ucapan datar yang keluar secara tiba-tiba.

"HUUAAHH….?! Kuroko sudah berapa kali ku bilang, jangan muncul secara tiba-tiba seperti itu!" Teriak Kagami kaget dan langsung memandang orang yang berada di sebelahnya. Dengan mengenakan kaos berwarna biru muda dibalut dengan _cardigan_ tipis berwarna putih dan _jeans_ hitam sewarna dengan sepatu sportnya, orang yang tadi dipanggil 'Kuroko' itu hanya memandang Kagami dengan muka yang datar.

"Aku tidak pernah muncul secara tiba-tiba, Kagami-kun. Kagami-kun saja yang tidak menyadarinya." Jawab Kuroko dengan santai.

"Ma, terserah lah, rasanya aku juga mulai terbiasa dengan kebiasaanmu itu. Jadi bagaimana? Apa semuanya sudah siap?"

"Hai, Kagami-kun. Semua yang akan aku bawa ada dalam tas ini." Jawab Kuroko sambil menunjukan tas bepergiannya yang berwarna hitam dengan dradasi merah dan putih.

"Hanya segitu saja bawaanmu, Kuroko? Kita akan pergi selama seminggu loh." Kagami keheranan dengan tingkah irit kekasihnya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Kagami-kun. Lagi pula isinya hanya pakaian dan perlengkapan bepergian saja." Jawab Kuroko masih dengan tampang datarnya.

"Haah, ya sudahlah. Ayo kita berangkat, nanti ketinggalan kereta." Kagami menghela nafas pasrah.

"Ha'i, Kagami-kun."

Ya, mereka memang akan pergi berlibur, pergi mengunjungi keluarga Kagami lebih tepatnya. Keluarga Kagami memang tinggal di Amerika, tetapi ada juga kerabat dekatnya yang tinggal di Kyoto. Sembari liburan, Kagami juga bermaksud untuk memperkenalkan Kuroko kepada para kerabat dan sepupunya itu. Setidaknya itulah rencana yang telah disusun oleh Kagami.

.

.

~Skip Time~

.

.

Saat ini mereka tengah berada di dalam kereta yang akan mengantarkan mereka menuju tujuan berlibur dua sejoli itu. Seperti biasa, hawa yang ada di sekitar mereka begitu tenang dengan Kuroko yang fikirannya tengah terfokus pada buku yang ada di hadapannya dan Kagami yang sedari tadi melihat keluar jendela tenggelam akan pikirannya sendiri.

"Ne, Kuroko. Setelah sampai di Kyoto apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Atau tempat apa yang ingin kau kunjungi?" Tanya Kagami memecah keheningan yang sedari tadi menyelimuti sepasang kekasih itu.

"Bukankah Kagami-kun bilang akan memperkenalkanku pada kerabat dan sepupu Kagami-kun? Jadi kurasa bukankah sudah jelas kemana tujuan kita?" Sahut Kuroko tanpa mengalihkan pendangannya sedikitpun dari buku yang sedari tadi ia baca.

"Kau ini. Kalau itu sih sudah jelas. Maksudku, selain mengunjungi kerabatku apa yang ingin kau lakukan di Kyoto? Bukankah tujuan kita pergi adalah untuk berlibur bersama?"

"Emm, kalau begitu aku akan pergi kamana saja asalkan terdapat _Vanilla Milkshake_." Kali ini Kuroko menengadahkan kepalanya untuk bertatapan langsung dengan iris Deep Red Kagami.

"Apa yang ada dipikiranmu itu hanya ada minuman itu, Kuroko?" Tanya Kagami agak sedikit kesal karena jawaban –kelewat- polos sang kekasih.

"Baiklah-baiklah, kalau ada satu tempat yang ingin aku kunjungi mungkin _Fushimi Inari Taisha_ dan _Kinkakuji_. Tapi aku akan mengikuti kemanapun Kagami-kun pergi." Dan pernyataan ambigu terakhir dari Kurokon itu pun sontak membuat wajah Kagami memanas dan memerah.

"Sou—souka, bagus lah kalau begitu." Gagap Kagami sambil memalingkan mukanya yang warnanya kini sewarna dengan buah tomat, dan Kuroko? Oh, meski tetap memasang muka yang datar seperti biasa, tetapi bisa terlihat bahwa ia sangat menikmati saat-saat ia bisa menjahili kekasihnya itu, terbukti dari bibir tipisnya yang kini sedikit terangkat. "Emm, Kuroko, buku apa yang sedang kau baca itu? Sepertinya kau sangat menyukainya." Tanya Kagami berusaha mengganti topik.

"Oh, ini? Buku ini berjudul _Taira no Masakado_, sebuah novel sejarah Jepang yang bercerita tentang kisah cinta segitiga yang berujung menjadi sebuah tragedi, berseting di abad kesembilan dan sebagian ceritanya bertempat di Kyoto. Jadi bisa sekalian belajar sejarah tentang Kyoto." Jelas Kuroko yang sebenarnya tidak begitu dipahami oleh Kagami. Tidak salah memang pelatih tim basket –salah satu ekstrakulikuler yang mereka ikuti- di sekolah mereka memberikan julukan Bakagami pada orang bersurai Deep Red ini.

"Kau ini jika terlalu sering membaca topik berat seperti sejarah itu, nanti rambutmu itu bisa kena penyakit ubanan(?) dini loh, Kuroko." Tanggap Kagami acuh-tak acuh atas penjelasan Kuroko tadi.

"Membaca bukan sebuah sumber penyakit, Kagami-kun. Jusrtu orang yang alergi membaca seperti Kagami-kun lah yang bisa mengidap penyakit yang bernama kebodohan." Timbal Kuroko yang langsung menohok tepat di hati Kagami.

"Jadi, dengan kata lain kau mengatai aku bodoh, begitu?" Kali ini terdapat nada kesal dalam setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Kagami.

"Saa." Jawab Kuroko singkat sambil menaikkan bahunya pertanda tak peduli dan sekarang pandangannya telah beralih –lagi- kepada buku yang tadi sempat terabaikan.

Dan detik berikutnya terdengarlah teriakan cetar membahana(?) dari seorang Kagami Taiga yang mengagetkan hampir seluruh penumpang yang kebetulan –bernasib sial- satu gerbong dengan pasangan merah dan biru ini.

.

.

~Skip Time~

.

.

Setelah sesampainya mereka di pintu luar stasiun Kyoto, ada seorang pria dengan pakaian jas hitam formal yang berdiri sambil memegang papan bertuliskan 'KAGAMI TAIGA' sedang berdiri tepat di depan pintu kedatangan. Kagami langsung menghampiri pria berpenampilan serba hitam itu dengan diikuti Kuroko di belakangnya.

"Biar ku tebak, kau adalah orang dari keluarga Akashi yang diperintahkan untuk menjemputku kan?" Tanya Kagami dengan muka malasnya. 'Seperti biasa, mereka selalu tahu dimana aku berada. Padahal aku ingin menghabiskan sisa hari ini bersama Kuroko saja, tanpa ada gangguan.' Gerutu Kagami dalam hati, karena rencananya yang satu itu sepertinya akan sedikit tertunda untuk beberapa hari.

"Anda benar Taiga-sama. Saya Akihira Takada akan menangani segala kebutuhan Taiga-sama selama berada di Kyoto." Jawabnya sopan sambil sedikit membungkukan badan.

"Mulai dari sekarang mohon bantuannya, Akihira-san. Saya Kuroko Tetsuya." Ucap Kuroko pada pria yang bernama Akihira itu sambil membungkuk hormat. Dan sepertinya pria itu baru menyadari Kuroko –yang sebenarnya sudah berdiri di sebelah Kagami sendari tadi- setelah Kuroko mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, dan hal itu sukses membuat sang _gaet_ tersebut terkejut dan mundur satu langkah kebelakang.

"Aku lapar. Bisa kah kau menunjukan tempat makan yang terdekat dari sini?" Tanya Kagami tanpa memperdulikan sang _gaet_ yang masih dalam mode terkejutnya.

"Ha—hai, ekhem, baiklah silahkan lewat sini. Saya akan segara mengantarkan anda ke rumah utama setelah makan siang." Gagap pria tadi karena kesadarannya yang dipaksa kembali dari keterkejutannya dan langsung cepat-cepat menunjukan jalan menuju ke mobil BMW hitam yang sedang terparkir sambil mengambil barang-barang yang dibawa Kagami dan Kuroko untuk dimasukan kedalam mobil.

"Rumah utama? Bukannya kami akan menginap di apartemenku?" Tanya Kagami tak mengerti akan tempat yang akan ditujunya.

"Ah, apakah Taiga-sama tidak diberi tahu bahwa semua anggota keluarga utama akan berkumpul dan menginap di rumah utama?" Tanya –balik- Akihira.

"Hah, aku sama sekali tidak mendapatkan kabar tentang itu! Semua keluarga utama katamu? Berarti Oka-san dan Otou-san pun akan datang?"

"Masami-sama dan Toshio-sama juga akan hadir meski hanya pada acara utama saja, setidaknya begitulah menurut kabar yang saya dengar." Jelas Akihira saat mereka bertiga berjalan menuju mobil.

Meski samar bibir Kagami sedikit terangkat dan mengulas sebuah senyuman yang meski sangat samar perubahan pada air muka Kagami tersebut dapat Kuroko lihat dengan jelas.

"Bukankah itu bagus, Kagami-kun?" Tanya –sindir- Kuroko.

"Entahlah, apanya yang bagus? Cuma bertemu sebentar saja." Sahut Kagami sambil memealingkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah. Kuroko hanya bisa tersenyum maklum atas sikap kekanakan kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

.

**Kuroko POV**

Jam menunjukan tepat pukul 7 malam saat kami tiba di rumah utama ini. Setelah mampir membeli makan siang dan berkeliling kota Kyoto bersama Kagami-kun yang harus berakhir kerena pemberitahuan dari keluarga utama yang disampaikan oleh Akihira-san yang menyuruh kami untuk segera pulang untuk menghadiri acara makan malam bersama.

Dan disini lah kami, di depan sebuah rumah yang –sangat- besar dan mewah. Aku memang membayangkan betapa luas dan indahnya tempat yang bernama 'rumah utama' yang saat ini tengah menjadi pemandangan di depan mataku. Halaman depan yang menyerupai taman dengan berbagai macam tanaman yang tumbuh dengan baik dan terawat disana, gazebo-gazebo minimalis yang terlihat elegan yang dihubungkan dengan jalan-jalan setapak yang disusun apik sedemikian rupa, kolam ikan yang lumayan besar lengkap dengan jembatannya yang berwarna merah, lapu-lapu taman dengan warnanya yang agak redup menambah kesan elegan pada bangunan yang berada ditengahnya. Bangunan utama yang menjadi pusat dari segala keindahan tempat ini bergaya eropa kasik dengan warna putih gading yang mendominasi setiap sudut rumah itu, dibingkai dengan pilar-pilar besar yang terlihat kokoh. Rumah yang lebih cocok disebut istana jika kau bertanya padaku.

"Okaerinasai, Taiga-sama." Ucap para maid yang tengah berjajar rapih dengan bersamaan menyadarkanku dari keterkaguman akan keindahan yang tersaji didepan mataku saat ini.

"Taiga-sama, kedatangan anda telah ditunggu oleh Tuan Besar. Mari saya antarkan anda beserta teman anda menuju kamar yang telah disiapkan." Ucap seorang pria paruh baya yang berpakain hitam formal lengkap sama seperti pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Akihisa-san tadi, bedanya pada pakaian pria yang satu ini terdapat sebuah pin berwarna perak dengan symbol yang rumit tertempel tepat di dada sebelah kiri yang terlihat sangat mencolok. Mungkin dia adalah kepala pelayan disini batinku.

"Hmm, tidak perlu ke kamar, aku ingin langsung menemui Akashi oji-sama." Meski terlihat biasa saja, tetapi aku bisa melihat ada nada gembira yang terselip di kalimat yang Kagami-kun ucapkan tadi. Dan dengan segera kepala pelayan tadi menyuruh seorang maid untuk mengantarkan kami ke ruang kerja dimana orang yang dipanggil 'Akashi oji-sama' itu berada.

.

.

.

.

"Akasi oji-sama." Gumamku sengaja untuk memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta sendari kami memasuki rumah ini. Saat ini kami sedang berjalan di sebuah lorong yang masih dengan cat putih gading yang mendominasi dengan berbagai macam lukisan yang terpajang di sepanjang lorong dengan karpet berwarna merah yang menjadi alas pijakan kaki kami. Dipandu oleh seorang maid yang berjalan di depan menuju ke suatu ruangan.

"Eh?" Sahut Kagami-kun yang sepertinya tidak mendengar jelas gumamanku tadi.

"Akashi oji-sama yang tadi Kagami-kun sebut itu, kalau boleh tau, siapa dia? Apakah kerabat Kagami-kun?" Ucapku datar tanpa menolah kea rah Kagami-kun.

"Eh, memangnya kenapa? Aah~, aku tahu kau pasti cemburu kan?" Alisku sedikit bekedut mendengar pertanyaan yang menyerupai sindiran dari Kagami-kun.

"Bukan begitu, Kagami-kun. Hanya saja aku penasaran apakah dia orang yang dekat dengan Kagami-kun sampai-sampai Kagami-kun terlihat senang saat akan menemui orang itu."

"Hehe, tenang saja. Kau punya tempat spesial di hatiku ini, Kuroko. Jadi tidak usah cemburu seperti itu." Ok, kali ini aku bener-benar terganggu dengan perkataan Kagami-kun tadi. Oh ayolah, tidak mungkin kau cemburu pada pacarmu hanya karena ia terlihat senang menemui salah seorang keluarganya bukan?

"Kagami-kun, kau sama sekali tidak menjawab 'pertanyaan'ku." Jawabku masih dengan nada datar tetapi dengan menekan kata 'pertanyaan'.

"Oi, oi, jangan ngambek begitu dong, Kuroko. Ok, ok, Akashi Tatsuo oji-sama itu adalah kakaknya Oka-san dan juga kerabat yang paling dekat denganku. Karena Otou-sama lebih sering pergi ke luar negeri dan Oji-sama yang selalu menamaniku, jadi aku lebih dekat dengan Oji-sama ketimbang Otou-san." Jelas Kagami-kun panjang lebar.

"Begitu?" Jawabku –sangat- singkat.

Tanpa sadar kami pun telah tiba di depan sebuah pintu besar dengan hiasan ornamen-ornamen yang rumit yang berwarna cokelat. Dan segera setelah kami sampai tepat di depan pintu itu, mengetuk pintu itu dan berkata "Taiga-sama telah datang dan ingin menemui anda, Tuan." Setelah terdengar jawaban "Masuk" dari balik pintu itu, Kagami-kun langsung membuka pintu itu.

**End of Kuroko POV**

Di ruangan kerja yang lumayan besar itu pun terlihat seorang pria dengan surai Crimson Blood sedang memandang keluar jendela dengan mengenakan setelan hitam.

"Oji-sama, tadaima." Ucapan Kagami membuat pria tadi menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Okaeri, Taiga-kun." Dengan senyuman yang terkesan elegen yang terpampang dibibirnya, Kuroko melihat pria itu dengan tatapan kagum, karisma yang menguar disekitar pria itu membuat siapa pun akan terkagum-kagum dibuatnya. Dengan kulit pucat dan iris matanya yang senada dengan warna rambutnya, membuatnya terlihat sempurna. Belum lagi nada suaranya yang terdengar begitu halus dan berwibawa pada saat yang bersamaan.

"Oh, apakai dia yang akan kau kenalkan pada Oji-sama mu ini, Taiga-kun?" Tanya orang yang dipanggil 'Oji-sama' itu sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Kagami dan Kuroko.

"Hehe, iya Oji-sama, dia orangnya," Jawab Kagami dengan cengirannya.

Merasa dirinya yang tengah menjadi bahan pembicaraan, Kuroko pun langsung memperkenalkan diri "Doumo, Kuroko Tetsuya desu."

"Akashi Tatsuo, kamu juga bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Oji-sama' jika kamu mau, Tetsuya-kun." Katanya sambil melemparkan senyuman hangat pada Kuroko.

"Terimakasih untuk tawarannya, tetapi itu akan sangat tidak sopan memanggil orang yang baru dikenal dengan panggilan seperti itu." Jelas Kuroko sambil membungkikan badannya.

"Hahaha, kau benar-benar memilih orang yang tepat, Taiga-kun." Ucap Tatsuo bangga akan pilihan hati keponakannya itu.

Cklek

"Ada apa Otou-sama memanggilku?" Terdengar suara dingin seseorang dari balik pintu yang baru saja dibuka.

"Ah, sebenarnya Oji-sama ingin memperkenalkan'nya' pada Tetsuya-kun saat makan malam, tapi sepertinya sekarang atau nanti tidak akan menjadi masalah." Ujar Tatsuo kepada Kuroko, yang membuat orang yang bersangkutan sedikit banyak penasaran pada orang yang akan dikenalkan padanya itu,

Seseorang yang kini tengah merenggut seluruh perhatian manusia yang ada di ruangan itu pun muncul perlahan-lahan seiring dengan melebarnya pintu yang terbuka tadi.

Yang Kuroko lihat pertama kali adalah warna Crimson Blood yang terdapat pada surai dan salah satu iris mata –karena baru sebagian wajahnya yang terlihat sedangkan yang lainnya masih terhalang oleh pintu- orang itu.

"Perkenalkan, dia adalah satu-satunya anak yang Oji-sama miliki, Akashi Seijuurou." Ucapnya dengan senyuman bangga terpampang diwajahnya saat menyebutkan nama anak kebanggaannya itu.

Tepat saat pintu yang menghalangi pandangn Kuroko akan pria itu terbuka sempurna, tepat saat itu pula matanya –sedikit- melebar, terpaku akan keindahan yang tersaji dihadapannya. Pria itu memiliki surai Crimson Blood yang sama dengan surai Tatsou, kulit yang halus dan putih –meski tak sepucat Kuroko-, perawakan yang tak begitu tinggi, dan yang paling menarik perhatian Kuroko adalah kedua iris dwiwarna Crimson Blood dan Gold-nya yang begitu menawan dimata seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

Matanya menatap tajam tepat mengarah ke arah mata Kuroko, membuat Kuroko sedikit terganggu karenanya. Terganggu? Ya, Kuroko merasa terganggu buakan hanya tatapan tajam matanya saja tetapi juga aura mengintimidasi yang keluar dari tubuh tegapnya.

"Apa Otou-sama memanggilku kemari hanya untuk diperkenalkan pada mainan milik Taiga itu?" Tanya sarkastik orang yang bernama 'Akashi Seijuurou' itu, berbeda dengan nada suara Tatsou yang terkesan tegas tetapi juga lembut, nada suara yang dikeluarkan oleh anaknya itu terkesan dingin dan berat. Dengan kedua tangan yang dilipat di depan dada dan wajahnya yang sedikit diangkat membuatnya terkesan angkuh. 'Orang yang menyebalkan.' Gerutu Kuroko dalam hati.

"Akashi! Jaga mulutmu itu!" Kagami setengah berteriak menahan marah karena tersinggung kekasihnya dipanggil mainan oleh sepupunya itu.

"Kagami-kun." Panggilan Kuroko akan namanya sudah bisa membuat Kagami –yang amarahnya bisa meledak kapan saja- menjadi tenang kembali.

"Seijuurou, jaga cara bicaramu. Dia adalah tamu kehormatan ditumah ini." Ucap Tatsou dengan tegas.

"Hmmh, terserah lah." Ucapnya sambil membalikan badan berniat untuk pergi meninggalkan dua pasang mata –Kagami dan Tatsou- yang masih menatapnya dengan amarah yang terpancar didalamnya.

Sebelum Seijuurou sepenuhnya berbalik, Kuroko bersumpah bahwa ia melihat seringaian mengerikan yang diringi dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan terukir di wajah tanpa celah Seijuurou yang Kuroko akui membuatnya perasaannya sedikit tidak enak.

"Maafkan perkataannya tadi, Tersuya-kun. Anak itu memang mempunyai sifat yang agak kasar." Ucap Tatsou dengan nada bersalah.

"Huh, sifat dan perkataannya makin buruk saja!" Umpat Kagami masih kesal dengan perkataan Seijuurou tadi.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan Akashi-san." Ujar Kuroko sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah, sudah hampir waktunya makan malam. Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan perbuncangan kita di ruang makan." Ajak Tatsou sambil bejalan mendekati pintu.

"Hai." Jawab Kagami dan Kuroko berbarengan.

.

.

.

.

Kegiatan makan malam berjalan lencar dengan Kagami yang membuka makan malam tersebut dengan memperkenalkan Kuroko kepada seluruh seluruh kerabat dan orang tuanya yang juga hadir pada saat itu. Kuroko diterima dengan baik dalam keluarga Kagami, terbukti dengan banyaknya pujian yang diterima Kagami kerena memilih pasangan dengan sangat baik.

Dan saat ini Kuroko tengah berada di kamarnya bersama Kagami –yang orangnya masih berada di kamar mandi- dengan posisi telantang dan dengan pakaian yang belum sempat ia ganti –karena saking lelahnya- menatap datar kearah langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih gading, mengingat kembali kejadian-kejadian saat makan malam tadi, mulai dari Kagami yang memperkenalkan dirinya pada semua orang yang hadir dalam pesta kecil itu dengan girangnya persis seperti anak kecil yang mendapat kado ulang tahun, sampai pertanyaan 'kapan kalian akan menikah?' yang digagas oleh Akashi Kimiko –isteri Tatsou- yang hanya dijawab oleh cengiran kikuk oleh Kagami.

Berbicara soal pesta makan malam, Seijuurou tidak muncul saat pesta makan malam tadi. 'Apa ia terganggu akan keberadaanku, sampai tidak ikut makan malam tadi?' Batin Kuroko. Tetapi saat Kuroko mengingat ekspersi Seijuurou yang terakhir ia lihat saat di ruang kerja Tatsou tadi, membuat perasaan Kuroko semakin bertambah tidak enak.

Karena terlalu larut dalam pikirannya sendiri, Kuroko bahkan tidak sadar matanya perlahan-lahan mulai menutup dan akhirnya terdengar suara nafas yang teratur keluar dari mulut mungilnya, menandakan ia telah tertidur dengan pulas.

.

.

~Skip Time~

.

.

Semakin hari, Seijuurou semakin menunjukan sikapnya pada Kuroko. Sebagai contoh, saat Kuroko dan Seijuurou berpapasan di lorong mansion, Kuroko dapat melihat pandangan seductive dari Seijuurou saat menatapnya. Ok, mungki itu hanya perasaan Kuroko belaka. Jadi Kuroko tidak ambil pusing soal itu.

Saat ini hari ketiga Kuroko dan Kagami berada di Kyoto, tepatnya berada di rumah utama keluarga Akashi. Pagi itu Kuroko sedang berada di taman belakang, duduk sendiri, menikmati udara pagi yang sejuk sembari membaca buku novel favoritnya. Larut akan ketenangan suasana pagi hari yang membuat hatinya terasa damai.

Sampai sepasang tangan yang pucat memeluknya dari arah belakang tubuhnya, menariknya kebelakang hingga Kuroko jatuh dalam pelukan seseorang.

"Sedang menikmati embun pagi hnh~,Tetsuya?" Tanya orang yang sedang memeluk Kuroko dari belakang.

Sebelum sempat Kuroko memberontak, tangan yang memeluknya tadi membalikan tubuh Kuroko dan mendorongnya ke bawah, menyebabkan bagian punggung Kuroko harus bertubrukan dengan kerasnya tanah, jika tidak ditumbuhi rumput dipastikan bagian belakang Kuroko akan memar keesokan harinya.

"Akh!" Erangan keluar dari bibir mais Kuroko saat punggungnya mencapai tanah.

"Ups, maaf. Apa kekuatanku terlalu besar untukmu?" Tanya orang yang tadi mendorong Kuroko dengan nada mengejek.

Saat Kuroko membuka mata, yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah sirai Crimson Blood orang tersebut yang begitu familiar dengan kedua buah manik dwiwarnanya. "Akashi-kun." Gumam Kuroko sesaat setelah ia menyadari siapa yang sekarang berada di atas tubuhnya itu.

Ya, saat ini Seijuurou sedang memerangkap Kuroko dengan tubuhnya, mengekang kedua tangannya di kedua pinggir kepala Kuroko dengan tangan kekar Seijuurou. Kuroko tak bisa berbuat banyak Karena tubuhnya yang terhimpit antara tubuh Seijuurou dan hamparan tanah yang ditumbuhi oleh rumput-rumput yang hijau.

Meski dalam keadaan yang bisa dibilang 'berbahaya' seperti ini, Kuroko masih setia memakai topeng wajah datarnya itu meski pun tak dapat dipungkiri kini jantungnya tengah berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dan pikirannya telah melanyang memikirkan apa yang akan menimpa dirinya setelah ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Akashi-kun?" Tanya Kuroko dengan tenang.

"Saa~. Bisa kah kau beri tahu apa yang sedang aku lakukan ini, Tetsuya?" Jawab Akashi asal dengan seringaian yang nampak diwajahnya, yang membuat Kuroko merasa muak.

Sikap tenang Kuroko itu membuat seringaian yang sedari tadi sudah terpampang manis di wajah Seijuurou kini bertambah lebar. 'Benar-benar orang yang menarik, aku ingin tahu seberapa jauh ia bisa mempertahankan topeng datarnya itu?' Batin Seijuurou.

Kuroko bisa melihat bahwa wajah Seijuurou semakin mendekat kearahnya, mengeliminasi jarak antara keduanya. Kini wajah keduanya sangat dekat hingga Kuroko bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Seijuurou menerpa wajahnya.

Wajah mereka semakin dekat..

Semakin dekat…

Dekat…

Dan akhirnya…

Cup. Kedua buah benda berwarna Rouse kenyal itu bertemu, hanya ciuman singkat antara bibir dengan bibir, tak ada lumatan, dan hanya berlangsung dalam hitungan detik. Tapi tetap saja, aksi ciuman sepihak itu membuat mata Kuroko melebar terkejut.

Belum sempat sadar dari keterkejutannya kini aksi sepihak itu pun datang kembali, kali ini Seijuurou lebih menuntut dalam ciuman itu. Ciuman yang lebih dalam dan lebih didominasi oleh Seijuurou, membuat orang yang ada di bawahnya kepayahan.

Melihat Kuroko yang sudah kepayahan akhirnya Seijuurou mengakhiri ciuman panas tersebut. Kini wajah Kuroko yang biasanya pucat berubah menjadi merah dengan nafas yang terengah-engah keluar dari bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka, pemandangan tersebut membuat Seijuurou menyeringai puas akan hasil kerjanya.

"Ini baru makanan penbuka, Tetsuya. Akan aku pastikan untuk pertemuan kita yang selanjutnya, kau yang akan menemuiku lebih dulu." Bisiknya seductive tepat di depan telinga Kuroko.

Setelah selesai mengatakan itu, Seijuurou langsung berdiri dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kuroko yang masih dalam posisi telentang –tak bergerak dari posisi awalnya. Tanpa Kuroko sadari bulir-bulir air mata mulai keluar dari kedua manik Icy Blue-nya.

.

.

~Skip Time~

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Kuroko merasa heran mengapa ia tidak melihat siapa pun sedari pagi. Padahal jarum pendek pada jam sudah menunjuk angka 9 dengan jarum panjang yang menunjuk angka 12. Padahal biasanya para pelayan dan koki rumah ini tengah sibuk berlalu-lalang mempersiapkan hidangan makan siang.

'Mungkin mereka sedang keluar membeli perlengkapan.' Gumam Kuroko dalam hati, masih tetap berfikir positif.

Tapi ia bahkan belum melihat Kagami yang biasanya sudah ribut meminta sarapan pagi-pagi atau Tatsou yang biasanya selalu menyempatkan diri berpamitan padanya sebelum berangkat bekarja.

Setelah Kuroko sampai di ruang keluarga, ia masih mencari keberadaan seseorang dalam rumah besar ini, ketika…

Klek...

TV layar datar yang menghiasi ruang tamu itu pun menyala dengan sendirinya. Mata Kuroko melebar saat melihat gambar yang ditampilkan di layar TV tersebut.

Disana terlihat Tatsou, Masami, dan kerabat Kagami yang lainnya berada di sebuah ruangan dengan pencahayaan yang minim dengan kedua tangan mereka terikat ke atas dengan kedua mata mereka yang ditutupi dengan kain hitam, ruangan tersebut terlihat seperti penjara bawah tanah yang telah usang.

Kuroko segera mendekati TV tersebut dengan kehawatiran yang nampak jelas diwajah pucatnya yang saat ini terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya. Ia mencari sosok dengan surai Deep Red, sosok sang kekasuh hatinya. Setelah ia mencari kaseluruh sudut ruangan, Kuroko sama sekali tidak menemukan sosok kekasih merahnya tersebut.

Sebelum Kuroko sempat bernafas lega, gambar yang ada di TV tersebut berubah dengan pemandangan yang membuat jantung Kuroko seakan berhenti saat itu juga.

Di sebuah ruangan dengan dinding yang sepertinya terbuat dari semen tanpa ada jendela atau pun dekorasi lain selain pemandangan dimana seorang Kagami Taiga dengan kedua tangan yang diikat keatas menggunakan rantai dan kadua matanya yang juga ditutupi oleh kain hitam tengah dicambuki oleh seorang laki-laki bersurai Navy dengan kulitnya yang berwarna kecoklatan.

Kaos hitam yang tengah dikenakannya sudah tak berbentuk dengan banyak sobekan di berbagai sudut kaos polos tetsebut. Dari sobekan-sobekan tersebut Kuroko dapat melihat kulit Kagami yang sudah berwarna ungu –memar- dan bahkan ada yang sampai mengeluarkan darah segar. Nafas yang terengah-engah kesulitan hanya untuk mendapatkan pasokan oksigen kedalam paru-parunya. Muka yang penuh dengan luka lebam, terdapat jejak darah disekitar bibir dan hidungnya.

Pemandangan itu membuat hati Kuroko hancur. Ingin rasanya ia masuk kedalam TV itu dan menyelamatkan kekasih yang paling dicintainya itu, tapi apa daya, ia bukan Tuhan yang bisa dengan mudahnya membalikan waktu, ia juga bukan seorang yang bisa bertarung secara fisik dan bahkan tubuhnya saja lebih lemah dibandingkan temannya yang lain.

Ia hanya bisa menangis di depan TV itu, menangisi takdir yang bahkan sama sekali tidak ia ketahui mengapa ini semua meninpa orang-orang yang dikasihinya.

'Adakah… '

'Adakah sesuatu yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menolong mereka semua?' Tanya Kuroko dalam hati.

'Apa saja…'

' Apa saja akan aku lakukan, asalkan aku bisa membebaskan mereka dari penderitaan itu.' Ucapnya dalam hati disela-sela tangisannya yang mulai pecah.

"_Ini baru makanan pembuka, Tetsuya."_ Entah kenapa kata-kata Seijuurou kemarin terus berputar dalam kepalanya seperti kaset rusak.

"Akashi-kun." Gumamnya sambil beranjak dari ruangan itu, menuju satu-satunya tempat dimana semua ini berawal.

Setelah sampai di depan sebuah pintu besar berwarna cokelat berhiaskan ornamen-ornamen rumit, Kuroko berhenti sebentar untuk menyakinkan dirinya. Setelah semua keberaniannya terkumpul, barulah ia membuka puntu besar tersebut.

Pemandangan pertama yang Kuroko lihat adalah sorang Akashi Seijuurou yang sedang berdiri dengan angkuhnya dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada dan bagian belakang tubuhnya yang bersandar pada meja kerja Tatsou, berbalut dengan kemeja hitam lengan panjang dengan celana banhan yang warnanya senada dengan kemejanya, sepatu kulit mengkilap berwarna hitam bertengger manis dikakinya.

"Kau sampai lebih cepat dari yang aku perkirakan, Tetsuya." Ucapnya dengan seringaian yang membuat Kuroko semakin muak dengan orang yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Kenapa kau bisa sampai berbuat sejauh itu, Akashi-kun?" Tanya Kuroko masih bisa mengontrol emosinya.

"Kenapa? Tentu saja untuk mendapatkan barang yang aku mau." Jawabnya dengan nada yang sama saat membicarakan cuaca hari ini.

"Apa?! Tapi disana juga ada orang tua mu, Akashi-kun!" Timbal Kuroko dengan nada suaranya yang sengaja dinaikan dua tingkat –pertanda bahwa ia sangat marah.

"Siapa pun yang menentang keinginanku, akan aku singkirkan, meskipun itu adalah orang tua ku." Tanggap Akashi dengan nada yang datar. "Jadi, bisa kita buat perjanjiang sekarang, Tetsuya~?" Tanya atau lebih tepatnya perintah Seijuurou, berjalan mendekat ke arah Kuroko berdiri.

Kuroko mengigit bibir bawahnya sampai terasa ada sedikir rasa besi di indera pengecapnya. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana, di satu sisi ia ingin menyelamatkan mereka semua, tetapi di sisi lain hatinya hanya untuk Kagami seorang.

"Baiklah, apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Kuroko pasrah.

"Apa yang kau tawarkan, Tetsuya~?" Goda Seijuurou yang kini telah berada di depan Kuroko dan mengangkat dagunya untuk melihat ekspresi apa yang dikeluarka Kurokonya itu.

Dengan badan yang mulai bergetar halus, Kuroko mejawab dengan nada lirih "Aku, kau boleh memilikiku, Akashi-kun." Dan bulir-bulir air mata yang sedari tadi ditahan Kuroko pun akhirnya keluar begitu saja, kaluar begitu saja tanpa ada yang bisa menghalangi.

Dan medengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut orang yang menjadi obsesi barunya kini, membuat seringaian kejam Seijuurou bertambah lebar.

Ia langsung memeluk tubuh rapuh itu, memberikan tali kekang tak terlihat yang melilit Kuroko tanpa ada celah sedikit pun untuk melarikan diri, memperingatkan siapa pun bahwa seorang Kuroko Tetsuya kini menjadi salah satu barang pribadinya –bonekanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, dengan ini perjanjian telah disepakati."

.

.

.

.

**FIN **or **TBC **or **SEKUEL**

* * *

Nah, dari sini Reader-tachi yang bakalan nentuin mau dibawa kemana cerita ini. Tamat sampai disini? Atau mau dijadiin Series? Sekuel juga bisa request! Voting Reader-tachi yang menentukan.

Ups, tadi sebenernya di atas ada yang sedikit menyerempet-nyerempet, tapi saya liat lagi rate-nya. Umm, cerita ini masih termasuk Rated T kan?

Sebenernya setiap nama para orang tua memiliki arti tersendiri:

Masami = Elegant beauty

Toshio = Brilliant man

Kimiko = Empress child

Tatsou = Imperial man

Dan juga, cerita ini saya publish sebagai permintaan maaf karena cerita saya yang satu lagi gak bakalan bisa update dalam waktu dekat. Hontou ni gomen-nasai! *deep bow

Eto, sebenernya disini saya juga mau bikin sedikit pengumuman untuk Reader-tachi. Emm, mulai dari minggu depan saya bakalan hiatus selama kurang lebih 3 minggu, ini adalah hasil utama dari diadakannya UTS pada minggu-minggu itu. Gomen *bow again

Whish me luck, guys…

Semoga Reader-tachi mau memaafkan saya dan juga tak ketinggalan REVIEW PLEASE.


End file.
